iraira いらいら
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Aku memberimu cinta tanpa syarat. Aku memberimu perhatian tanpa kau sadari. Cintaku padamu tak pernah terucap karena kutahu kita sama sekali tak bahagia dengan akhir cerita ini. For PFFI, Event : Saat Menikmati Teh. Soft bloody/Soft suspance/Soft angst.


Lagi-lagi manik merah itu menatap terpaku pria yang duduk sambil menempelkan wajahnya di meja. Dengan berbantalkan tangannya, pria berambut _blonde_ itu terlihat tidur sangat nyenyak. Rambut rambutnya terlihat ringan nyaris tembus pandang. Seandainya ia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk menyentuh mungkin ia akan terhanyut dalam pesona warna lembut yang selalu menjadi hasrat yang terpendam. Manik merahnya beralih pada kelopak mata yang menutup sempurna. Diujung-ujung garis matanya tampak deretan bulu mata yang berbaris rapi panjang dan lenti. Dalam imajinasinya, bulu-bulu mata itu bergerak pelan menyisiri wajahnya, menggelitik indra-indra perasa. Dan bibirnya yang tetap berwarna merah muda meskipun pemuda itu menghisap berbatang-batang tembakau bergulung kertas, ia membayangkan...

"Kuro-_tan_?" Suara yang nyaris berupa gumaman itu menyadarkan sang manik merah dari tatapan terpakunya. "Selama siang...," kalimatnya menggantung ketika pandangannya menyeberangi kaca. Langit jingga membuat iris birunya terbelalak selanjutnya sebuah cengiran tertampil. "...eh ternyata sudah sore ya? Aku tertidur lama rupanya."

Jemari pemuda itu terlihat lemah. Jemarinya mengusap pelan poninya yang jatuh ke wajah.

"Kau tidur seperti mati, tak bangun walau ada bom meledak di sampingmu." Suaraku terdengar sinis. Padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu.

"Jam kantor pasti sudah selesai dari tadi. Terima kasih telah menungguku, Kuro-_pyon_." Sebuah senyuman mengambang di bibirnya.

"Ayo pulang. Ini sudah jam lima. Jangan sampai kita harus menunggu kereta berikutnya. Tadi Syaoran meneleponku, ada kabar penting yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku." Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu. "Dan bisakah kau menghentikan panggilan konyolmu itu?" Aku tak sepenuhnya tak suka dengan panggilan-panggilan anehnya itu. Mungkin aku hanya..., sedikit malu.

Tidak ada jawaban tapi kemudian sebuah kekehan ringan tertangkap di telinganya.

"Kuro-_papa_ perhatian sekali. Ayo bergegas."

...bibir itu menyusuri wajahnya. Menggamit mesra bibirnya. Mengucapkan kata-kata mesra hanya padanya.

* * *

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © Clamp**

**[ | Soft Suspance , Angst and of course Romance | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Bloody Scene | Gore (?) I don't know | ]**

**[ | untuk PFFI : Saat Menikmati Teh | ]**

* * *

"Syaoran kau baru pulang?" tanya suara bass itu pada anak lelaki yang berpapasan dengan kami di tangga. Ia tetangga kecil kami. Apartemennya dan Kurogane mengapit apartemen pemuda itu di tengah. "Jadi apa kabar bahagianya?" Kurogane bertanya dengan nada agak antusias. Ia sama sekali tak suka itu.

"Kau akan terkejut mendengar ini Korogane-_san_. Aku akan pergi ke prefektur pusat untuk pertandingan." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghampiri kami, terutama Kurogane. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kurogane tak percaya. Nada suaranya naik menandakan ia gembira. Tangan kanannya yang bebas tanpa memegang tas langsung mengusap sayang kepala pemuda sekolah menengah atas itu. Selama ini kami bersama dan berteman ia tak pernah memperlakukanku begitu.

"Berkat bantuanmu. Berkat bantuanmu." Wajah Syaoran bersemu merah.

"Selamat ya Syaoran-_kun_. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Dirinya harus ikut mengapresiasi, bukan. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai orang yang iri dengan kebahagian orang lain.

"Ah, Fai-_san_... terima kasih." Ia mengangguk ringan. "Aku harus berlatih. Sampai jumpa Kurogane-_san_. Sampai jumpa Fai-_san_. Lain kali saat kau senggang kita latihan lagi ya, Kurogane-_san_."

"Aa." Kurogane mengangguk. Sedang aku hanya melambai pelan. "Kau dapatkan hadiahmu saat kau kembali membawa kemenangan."

Syaoran tertawa lepas lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dia pasti akan latihan. Berbagai alat latihan ada di kamarnya. Hadiah dari Kurogane tentunya.

"Dia sangat bersemangat," ungkap Kurogane sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Dia menirumu dalam masalah semangat, Kurocchi." Aku melempar senyum menyerengai. Walau hatiku perih tapi aku tetap harus menyembunyikannya. Untuk sekian kalinya aku menelan kepedihan dan kecemburuan ini.

"Aku suka semangatnya." Kurogane membuka kamar tanpa melihatku. " Sampai jumpa besok. Jangan sampai ketiduran. Aku tak akan menunggumu, Flowright."

Dia perhatian padaku. Aku sangat senang tapi mengapa semua perhatian itu tidak untukku. "Kau tinggal mengambil kunciku di tempat biasa, Kuro-_mimi_."

Aku tetap tak suka perhatiannya yang berlebihan terhadap pemuda itu. Apa aku harus mengganggunya dengan semua panggilan-panggilan itu dulu agar dia melihatku?

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Mataku sulit lagi tertidur. Masih jam tiga pagi.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan keluar. Penyakit sulit tidur ini masih belum teratasi sejak lama. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengisi waktu? Bangun dan mampir ke kamar Syaoran? Sepertinya itu sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bagus. Menonton dan bermain game juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Tanpa ada teman main semua game itu membosankan. Mengajak Fai? Lupakan, dia malah akan mengejekku. Bukannya mengantuk, itu malah membuat mataku semakin sulit terpejam. Bagaimana dengan sedikit berolahraga? Ide itu terdengar lebih baik. Mungkin dengan lelah bisa membantuku tidur. Walau akupun tak terlalu yakin dengan itu.

Persiapan apa yang aku butuhkan untuk berolahraga baju, training kaos kaki, sepatu _sport_ dan MP3 player sepertinya bisa menemani sepinya malam menjelang pagi ini. Ketika aku keluar kulirik dua kamar yang ada setelahku. Syaoran adik yang favoritku dan seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatiku. Wajah kakuku tertarik pelan membentuk sebuah senyuman samar.

Mereka orang yang berarti bagiku.

Fai orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan pintu Syaoran. Di pintunya seperti ada bekas tercongkel.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi merebut perhatian Kurogane dari diriku. Dia selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian Kurogane tanpa pemuda itu merasa terganggu. Aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Padahal siang tadi aku sama sekali tak tidur. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian Kurogane. Aku senang membuatnya menungguku. Tapi tetap saja ingatannya hanya pada Syaoran.

Aku tak suka.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat pemuda manis itu jera mendekati Kuroganeku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuka pintu ini? Mencongkelnya. Itu tak akan membuat keributan. Apa yang kubutuhkan? Ha... tanpa sadar aku sampai di depan pintunya. Tapi aku benar-benar muak.

Obeng?

Linggis?

Itu terdengar bagus. Semakin cepat pintu terbuka akan semakin mudah Syaoran mendapatkan pelajarannya, bukan. Tapi obeng mungkin lebih baik. Tak baik merusak pintu tetangga. Aku tentu saja tak mau dianggap tetangga yang tak menghargai dan menjaga barang milik tetangganya. Pelan-pelan aku mulai memutar baut-baut mungil itu. Hei, itu hanya pekerjaan mudah. Bagian yang tak mudah adalah saat kau mencongkel anak kuncinya. Tapi itu bukan perkara membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Dengan mengerahkan sedikit tenaga maka pintu ini terbuka.

Lihat. Tak terlalu buruk. Aku puas dengan caraku membuka pintu dengan cara paksa. Lebih baik daripada menggunakan linggis tentunya.

Apa yang aku butuhkan untuk nanti. Sebuah tali dan _cutter_ sepertinya cukup. Aku kembali ke kamar manaruh alat-alat pertukanganku dan mengambil segulung tambang dan _cutter_.

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen. Secara keseluruhan aku hapal dimana saja pemuda itu menaruh barang-barang. Aku pernah memasuki apartemen ini sekali. Saat itu Kurogane memaksaku untuk melihat pemuda itu latihan. Dipaksa adalah sebuah hal yang paling aku tak sukai namun demi Kurogane aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya bukan?

Menyebalkan memang. Kini aku menyusuri lorong ruangan. Mencari kamar milik pemuda tanggung itu. Saat sampai disebuah pintu langsung saja kubuka. Ternyata benar. Dia disana. Tertidur pulas dengan wajah kelelahan ditempat tidur. Ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaian latihannya yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar jelas. Sesekali ia bergerak pelan mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Aku mulai membuka ikatan pada tambang. Pelan namun pasti aku memanjat naik ke atas kasurnya. Tangannya terlihat kurus namun kuat. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko ia melukaiku jadi aku mulai mengikat pelan tangan kanannya lalu mengikat ujung lainnya ke pinggir tempat tidur. Berhasil. Dia sama sekali tak melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Selanjutnya aku turun untuk mengikat tangan kirinya. Pelan-pelan. Jangan sampai ia terbangun gara-gara aku. Lalu aku mulai mengikat tangan kirinya.

Ackk...

Dia bergerak sekejap. Nafasku tertahan. _Well_, ini sedikit membuatku sedikit berdebar-debar. Tangannya berpindah ke kanan membuat gerakanku terhalang. Kutunggu ia hingga tenang. Sedikit menunggu lama aku mulai menarik kembali tangannya ke sisi kiri. Pelan-pelan kuikat kembali tangan kirinya dan ujung tali satunya aku ikatkan tempat tidur.

Untuk bagian kaki semuanya berjalan mudah. Sepertinya efek kelelahan tak membuatnya banyak bergerak.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Berdebar kususuri lorong kamar Syaoran. Pintu terbuka dan tercongel. Ada apa ini? Suasana sepi. Sebuah kewajaran pada jam-jam ini sepi tapi dengan pintu tercongkel dan suasana rumah sama sekali tak berantakan. Mungkinkah Syaoran keluar kamar malam tadi dan menjatuhkan kunci entah dimana dan terpaksa membobol pintu.

Tidak. Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jika Syaoran ingin membobol pintu dia akan meminjam peralatan dari dariku. Namun aku sama sekali tak mendengar panggilan darinya. Jadi tak mungkin dia yang membobol. Aku harus cepat menemukan Syaoran terlebih dahulu.

Aku melongok ke ruang tamu. Ruangan yang luasnya tak seberapa itu sama sekali tak menandakan ada terjadi suatu tindak kejahatan. Walau cahaya yang ada remang-remang dari lampu pijar lima watt, tapi mataku cukup awas meneliti isi rungan itu. Aku beralih ke ruang makan. Sama dengan ruang sebelumnya. Nihil.

"Syaoran!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya. "Syaoran!"

Aku tak kunjung mendengar jawaban. Apa suaraku apakah tak terdengar?

"Ku-kurogane-_san_!" Suara Syaoran terdengar dari arah kamarnya. Kenapa perasaanku tak nyaman mendengar sahutannya?

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Mata Kurogane terbelalak. Ia nyaris tak percaya pemandangan yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Fai sedang mengacungkan _cutter_ di perut Syaoran. Di pakaiannya terdapat banyak bekas sayatan _cutter_ yang bercampur bercak berwarna merah. Memang dibeberapa bagian tubuh pemuda bermarga Lee itu tampak tersayat dan berdarah. Tangan dan kaki terikat pada tempat tidur. Karateka itu kalah di tangan Fai yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini, Kuro-_pyon_? Seharusnya kau tidur bukannya malah berkeliaran seperti ini. Ah.. jangan-jangan kau tak bisa tidur lagi ya?" ucap Fai sambil tersenyum. Di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu terdapat beberapa bekas olesan darah yang belum mengering. Sepertinya pemuda ini sedikit bermain-main dengan pemuda yang erikat dihadapannya

Iris Kurogane membulat. Senyum itu sama sekali berbeda dengan yang senyum yang ia inginkan. Itu adalah senyum psikopat, bukan senyum tulus. Kemana perginya Fai yang senang mengganggu Kurogane dan Fai yang suka bercanda. Jangan-jangan ini adalah salah satu candaannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Terlalu...

...kejam.

"Kurogane-_san_..." rintihan ketakutan Syaoran terdengar pilu. Pemuda berambut coklat merintih di tengah rasa takut, sakit dan waspada.

"Fai, jangan main-main dengan itu. Kali ini kau bercanda berlebihan." Kurogane melangkah maju hati-hari.

Fai menggeleng. "Siapa bilang ini bercanda, Kuro-_rin_. Aku bosan tak diperhatikan lebih olehmu. Aku ingin jadi yang pertama kau perhatikan dan ingat. Bukan dia."

Iris merah itu terbelalak.

"Kalau kau sebegitu tak sukanya Syaoran terluka, bagaimana kalau begini." Fai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau. Lalu menyayat memanjang punggung tangan kirinya. "Issshh.." desis pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Pemuda yang merupakan putra sulung keluarga Flowright ini sepertinya sangat menikmati rasa sakit yang tercipta berkat sayatan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Fai, kumohon." Lutut pria yang menyandang sabuk hitam ini melemah. Ia merasa sabuk hitamnya sama sekali tak berguna pada saat begini.

"Kau payah, Kurocchi. Ayo mendekat padaku." Tangan pemuda itu melambai. "Aku punya satu _cutter_ lagi. Sekarang kau memilih untuk melukai yang mana? Aku atau pemuda manis ini?" tanya Fai sambil tersenyum. Ia mengacung-acungkan _cutter_ di hadapan Kurogane lalu melemparnya tepat di depan pemuda yang sedang berlutut itu.

Iris merah itu menatap _cutter_ itu sayu. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak memilih keduanya, Fai."

Alis kiri Fai terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan kiri Kurogane menyambar cepat _cutter_ yang tergeletak itu dan tanpa peringatan langsung menyayat urat nadi di tangan kanannya. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di lantai dan melempar _cutter_ ke sudut ruangan. Tak ayal, tangannya merasakan perih yang yang luar biasa. Cairan kental mengucur deras disana. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kepalanya berputar. Mungkin saja ia segera meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

"TIDAK! Tidak... KUROGANE!" teriakan Fai membahana.

"Kurogane-_san_!" pekik Syaoran panik. "Lepaskan aku Fai-_san_. Lepaskan aku." Syaoran meronta-ronta paksa

Fai meninggalkan Syaoran yang masih terikat lalu melempar _cutter_ acak di tangannya. Tanpa berpilir panjang ia langsung menarik paksa sprei hingga membentuk tali dan melompat menuju Kurogane. Seolah tak mendengarkan suara Syaoran, Fai terus mengikat luka Kurogane dan mengangkat tinggi tangan kanan itu.

"BODOH! BODOH" racau Fai berulang-ulang. Air mata pemuda itu mengalir deras. Memang ia tak terisak tapi tetap saja ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kurogane akan melakukan hal ini.

"Aku tak bisa memilih, Fai. Kau orang yang kucinta dan Syaoran orang yang telah kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian," ucap Kurogane lirih. Matanya terlihat redup dan kulitnya pucat. Tentu saja. Ia banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Iris biru terbelalak. Cinta? Apa ia tak salah dengar. Kurogane mengatakan cinta? Padanya?

"Fai-_san_ tolong lepaskan aku. Biar aku memangil _ambulance_," jerit Syaoran meronta. Ia geram melihat Fai hanya terpaku pada Kurogane yang makin lama makin melemah.

Fai tersentak dan langsung berdiri berdiri. Ia mengambil _cutter_ dan memotong tali-tali pengikat pada pemuda yang terikat. Setelah terlepas, Syaoran -tanpa melepas ikatan sisa- langsung menampar pipi Fai kuat sebelum ia berlari cepat ke arah telepon. Berusaha menelepon ambulance dan bantuan lainnya.

Fai merasakan perih yang amat sangat dipipinya. Ternyata latihan Syaoran benar-benar membuat tenaga tangannya kuat. Namun Fai tak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya. Kurogane adalah hal utama saaat ini.

"Jangan mati. Dengan itu kau baru bisa memaafkanku Kurogane," bisik Fai kembali memegangi tangan kanan Kurogane yang tersayat.

"Mengapa aku tak senang mendengarmu memanggilku dengan nama yang benar, Flowright?" Kurogane memejamkan matanya. Seolah mencari sisa tenaga untuk bertahan. "Aku berusaha. Tapi tubuhku terlalu berat."

"Kau bisa, Suwa Kurogane. Kumohon berusahalah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Samar Kurogane mendengar suara ambulan yang memekakkan telinga. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau menuruti keinginannya untuk bergerak bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara. Tapi hatinya bahagia saat mendengar Fai mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Mati pun rasanya ia akan bahagia.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku memberimu cinta tanpa syarat.

Aku memberimu perhatian tanpa kau sadari.

Cintaku padamu tak pernah terucap karena kutahu kita sama sekali tak bahagia dengan akhir cerita ini.

Apakah aku terlalu berharap terlalu besar padamu?

Atau haruskah aku menyalahkan keadaan?

* * *

**~Tamat~**

* * *

**Author note :**

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk acara **PFFI** [ Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia] untuk _event_ "**Saat Menikmati Teh**". Minum teh dengan aroma darah sama sekali tak nikmat _but just enjoy it_.

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

**Tinggalkan Kritik dan Komentar di Kotak Review**


End file.
